


control; see (me)

by arcadenemesis



Series: control; see (me) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergent, Keith calls Shiro Takashi, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post Season 6, Project Kuron, Self-Discovery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadenemesis/pseuds/arcadenemesis
Summary: “I just can't believe you found me,” he whispers.It's nothing short of a miracle to Shiro too. When Keith had first changed course unexpectedly, he had been concerned. They were already battling against time to get back to Earth. The last thing he could have ever expected was a gut-wrenching sense of deja vu as Black tenderly collected up a tiny, dying Altean ship, floating in the vacuum of space.Not all the clones perish. A sole survivor threatens to tip the balance of Voltron.





	control; see (me)

It's unsettling, watching his own face from the other side of the glass. Worse still, he looks more like him than he does, with black hair, an unblemished face and a right arm still whole and unmarred by metal. Perhaps the druids felt there was no need to maim him when the jig was already up.

He takes a deep breath to still his rising panic. He thought this was over. He thought Haggar’s little pet project ended the day he… or at least, this body, tried to kill Keith. But here he is, clear as day in front of him, young and terrified.

Shiro is terrified too.

“Hey.”  
The voice is soft and grounding, much like the hand that comes to rest on his shoulder.  
“You don't have to be here right now. We can handle this.”

Uncertainty twists his smile into a grimace. The creature on the other side of the glass reflects it back to him.

“I know, but... it's not for you—" Shiro stops himself there, catching the lie. Because almost everything these days is for him. “I mean, it's for me too. And… him. The other me. I know how _I_ feel right now. So I can't just leave him like this.”

“Okay.”  
The hand on his shoulder squeezes and he tears his eyes away from their captive to look into a face he knows even better than his own. The sincerity in Keith’s eyes tightens his chest.  
“I won't leave either of you.”

* * *

It's difficult to stomach. Not a new one, but a sole survivor from the facility calamity. One that had woken to broken glass and claustrophobia, feeling the ground tremor beneath him. He had cut his hand badly in the scramble to get out of the smashed pod, but it’s the only mark on him. Shiro has a flash of memory, barely missing Keith’s skull and burying a glowing fist into the centre of one of Haggar’s biocells. He isn't sure which part of it makes him feel more ill.

He had crawled, the copy tells them, semi-lucid and full of fear to a lift which descended for an age, before an unearthly rumble had sent the cage plummeting for the last few feet.

“I followed footsteps,” he says, in Shiro’s voice. “They were going the other way but I— I needed to get out of there. That's all I could think. If someone came in, there must be a way out. When I emerged from the cave, there was a small ship there and… I shouldn't have done it, I know, but the sky was falling and I took it. I should have waited to see if anyone was coming for it but all I could think was that I was going to die.”

“It was mine,” Shiro says quietly to the glass, “or… this body’s. It's complicated. The bottom line is, you didn't doom anyone by taking it.”

He watches his shoulders sag in relief, and he knows he's trying hard not to cry, because he feels it too.

“I just can't believe you found me,” he whispers.

It's nothing short of a miracle to Shiro too. When Keith had changed course unexpectedly (“I just have this feeling, Shiro…”), he had been concerned. They were already battling against time to get back to Earth. The last thing he could have ever expected was a gut-wrenching sense of deja vu as Black tenderly collected up a tiny, dying Altean ship, floating in the vacuum of space.

“Shiro,” and he looks at Keith out of habit, but he's addressing the one in the cell, a hand on the glass. He doesn't know why it means so much to him that he would still call the survivor by his name when the others can't. “We need to figure out what Haggar did to you. I know it's hard and I know,” Keith glances to him from the corner of his eye, fingers flexing on the glass, “I know your memories are probably pretty hazy right now, but I need you to tell me everything you know. No matter how small and insignificant. I'm going to help. _We're_ going to help.”

And the clone puts on a brave face, but Shiro knows there’s so much more to it when he says, “it means a lot to hear you say that, Keith.”

* * *

He's younger. Not just physically. Haggar hasn't imbued him with memories of Voltron, or indeed anything past that first Arena bout. This is a Shiro still coming to grips with his abduction, with a final memory of alien anaesthesia and sterile gowns before waking in a collapsing facility thousands of kilometres above an unknown planet.

There’s no arm to hack, and Pidge can't find any evidence of mechanical tampering in his brain, so she's satisfied. Lance distances himself. The entire clone operation is still too raw, and Shiro alone is enough daily guilt for him, let alone two of him. Hunk carries a rather healthy dose of suspicion, which isn't helped by Romelle's musings of brainwashing or sleeper agent theories. Allura and Coran remain troubled, but provide assistance where they can. And then there's Keith. Patient, compassionate, beautiful Keith. It amazes him how much two years has moulded him; still the same at his core, but blossomed into something even more than he could have ever hoped for. Shiro thinks the copy could threaten to cut his throat as he slept, and Keith would still treat him with kindness and care all the same. He looks uneasy when the clone rocks restlessly on his feet and Coran pulls them way for talks with the Olkari.

“A holding cell is just a giant pod,” he murmurs, troubled.

Shiro awakes to alarms on their third night on Olkarion, and by the time he arrives at the cells, Keith is already snarling venom at the guards, knife in hand.

“I said, _open the doors_.”

There's a hiss, and Shiro can hear the soft hiccup of uneven sobs when Keith emerges, holding the clone’s arm around his shoulders. Shiro recognises the signs of a panic attack right away, because those are _his_ signs. The shaky legs, the haggard breath and fists that clench and unclench without pause. Keith whispers something soft into his ear and he sags into his side, making them both stumble. Shiro hurries down to them both and Keith tenses as he spies him, as if expecting to have to fight for his position. But Shiro just takes the clone’s other arm as he struggles to stay conscious and wraps it around the back of his neck, nodding to Keith to lead the way.

When the other him wakes, it's Shiro who's on watch duty, and so they both sit in static silence with eyes on Keith as he sleeps on.

“How old are you?” he finally asks.

Shiro huffs.  
“Twenty-six.”

“Two years to go fully grey, are you joking?”

“It was more like two seconds,” Shiro says dryly.

He watches him frown in confusion, but he doesn't pursue it.

“I can't believe how much he's grown,” he says soft, awed, eyes still locked on Keith. It's strange to hear the words, but Shiro supposes from the clone’s perspective, the last time he saw him was on a launch pad back on Earth. It doesn't matter that they're false memories.

“You and me both.”

“So nineteen now, right? Since you're twenty-six.Or not quite?”

“Twenty-one.” He sees his face snap up from the corner of his eye to look at him. He knows he's doubting the math. “Time distortion thing. He jumped two years ahead. It's hard to explain.”

His clone turns back to the sleeping Paladin.  
“I guess that explains why he looks… so…”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes, because he knows exactly what he means.

* * *

 

Save Pidge, his clone doesn't know any of the others from a bar of soap. It creates a little extra friction in a team that is already uneasy in the presence a potential threat wearing a friend's face. Keith carries on as if nothing is amiss, and it clearly rubs Lance the wrong way until he snaps.

“Stop calling him that!”

To his credit, Keith stays calm.  
“Don't call him what?”

“Shiro!”

Both he and the clone look up at the exchange, pavlovian. Keith goes tight lipped.

“That's his name.”

“Well. It shouldn't be,” Lance splutters, throwing up his hands.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Keith snaps, just a little of that old temper cutting through. Shiro notices the others are restless in their silence though, and he realises Keith might be outnumbered on this one.

“He's not Shiro!”

“Lance,” he warns, making the Red Paladin’s guilty gaze snap to him. Keith looks ready to commit murder.

“It's fine.”  
The clone’s voice is small, and so unlike his for once.  
“It's easier if I'm not… Shiro.”  
His smile is wrought and Shiro realises with a jolt that it's because he is sacrificing what little identity he has. It's something he would do for the team too, only he has the benefit of knowing them well enough to know they're worth it.

Keith softens all at once and hurries to stand in front of him, taking hold of his arms. His copy visibly relaxes at the touch, and Shiro feels a wave of jealousy for a wild moment that startles him. He quickly reigns it in.

“You don't have to do this,” Keith says, pained.

Shiro watches the smile on his lips grow a little warmer from across the room.

“I want to. I don't want to be a shadow forever. Maybe this will help me too.”

Keith's mouth opens and closes a few times, before he throws a desperate look over his shoulder to Shiro, seeking silent help. He hesitates only a moment before he walks to them, and he watches his younger face look up to him, swallowing hard.

“Ryou,” Shiro says quietly, and grey eyes widen. “In honour of our grandfather. Ryou Shirogane.”

“Sh-Shirogane?” he asks shakily.

Shiro gives a quiet laugh, but it comes out a little strangled. He rubs his chin and looks down in an attempt to clamp down on his peculiar, indefinable emotions.  
“Yeah. I mean, you're my blood. In the most pure sense. You don't have to be my shadow but you're kind of like… my unconventional identical twin or something. We're family. We should have the same family name.”

Keith is the one who breaks them both. He gives a little sniff, drawing their alarm so that they see the tears gathering at his bottom lashes, which he tries furiously to blink away. That sets the clone— Ryou off, and to his amusement, Shiro finds himself welling up too.

“You're both hopeless,” Keith says, but it comes out like a whimper. He and Ryou chuckle, and Shiro steps forward to wrap them both up warmly. It's weird, to be embracing himself in the most literal sense. Ryou takes a moment to ease into it, but Keith holds on tight to them both like he's afraid of letting go. When he finally eases, Keith quickly rubs eyes dry and straightens his spine.  
“So. Ryou. Is that okay? Can I call you that?”

Shiro watches him nod earnestly.  
“Yeah… Ryou is good.”

Keith’s smile could launch a thousand alien ships.

“Good.”

* * *

 

The first time he says it, Shiro feels his heart stop.

“Mm… no I think we're better off detouring via Arus. It'll add a few extra quintants to our journey, but it's a hell of a lot better than rationing out for nearly four whole movements. I just don't think we should travel for such a long leg at one time. What do you think, Takashi?”

There’s an unmeasurable pause, and the Paladins look up suddenly from the star map when they realise they've been met with silence. The weight of all eyes on him only exacerbates the problem.

“Holy shit,” Pidge breathes, “I think you broke him.”

Shiro can feel heat rising up his neck. He begs with himself to say _something_ , but his mouth moves uselessly. He knows his ears must be pink by now because he can feel them burning.

“Shiro.exe has ceased functioning,” she cackles over Allura’s concerned question of, “are you alright?”

Keith frowns.  
“Takashi?”

And the way it still falls gentle and sweet from his tongue certainly doesn't help in the slightest. Shiro only manages a choked off sound before he flushes darker and takes him by the wrist to pull him away from the others. Keith waves over his shoulder for them to continue without him. It’s only after they're out of earshot and out of sight that Shiro lets go.

“Why are you calling me that?” he asks, trying to keep his voice remotely human.

“I was under the impression it was your name?” Keith says facetiously.

“Y-yes, I know,” Shiro stutters, unable to maintain eye contact. “But I don't… no one…”

Keith folds his arms and sets a stubborn look on his face.  
“I call your brother Ryou.” And Shiro feels his heart swell at the word _brother_ , reminding him how wonderful Keith has been through all of this. He never ceases to amaze him. “Why should I use his first name when I don't use yours?”

“Because…”

“Is it too formal? I guess you do shorten Shirogane. Would you prefer Taka or Kashi?”

Is he… _teasing_ him? Shiro leans back against the wall and hides his flaming face in his hands. He peeks between the gaps in his fingers when he feels Keith step forward into his space. There's a shit-eating grin on his face and, oh god, he really _is_ teasing him.

If he were a bolder man, he'd turn it around on him. Stand straight and respond with something cool to leave Keith stunned. Instead his intellect has abandoned him, leaving an unmitigated disaster behind. Perhaps it's for the best; he would be mortified if Keith felt he was making any unwelcome advances.

“Mm, perhaps not. I like how Takashi sounds,” Keith muses. “It just rolls off the tongue nicely.”  
Shiro is going to combust. Finally Keith shows a little mercy.  
“Shiro, I'm only kidding. If you don't like it, then that's fine. I know Adam used to…”  They both freeze solid for a moment. It's a name neither of them have mentioned in years.  “I guess I just—”  
Shiro sees him suck in his bottom lip as he lowers his hands.  
“It's silly. I suddenly felt like using your last name was a bit… distant. But if it makes you feel weird—"

“It's fine,” he blurts, heart pounding. “I mean, if it's you… Takashi is fine.”

Keith looks up to him in surprise, but warmth blooms across his features in the moment that follows.  
“Takashi…” he tries in a soft breath. Shiro fights down the heat in his blood this time when he watches him smile.  
“Thank you.”

The embarrassment is worth it.

* * *

 

Arus welcomes them back with open arms, but Shiro feels restless. Their enemies have been quiet, but somehow that only makes him more nervous. It seems Ryou feels the same way.

But the phrase two heads are better than one has never been more ironic. Shiro can say, with some scientific certainty now, that that's not always the case.

“How do you expect your artillery to hold up in a scenario like this?” Ryou asks him. “You're completely exposed on the right. Look.”  
He moves around some of the enemy holograms to around on the map to demonstrate.  
“See? Your position leaves you completely vulnerable to a bait and switch attack.”

Shiro frowns, moving the holograms back to their original position.  
“I don't think you understand the full capabilities of Voltron here.”

“I think you rely too heavily on them.”

Shiro blinks, stunned.  
“I—"  
But… maybe he's right. It's definitely far more reckless than anything they would have attempted in their early days. And strengthened bonds or not, they are working at a disadvantage now without the Castle Ship. Perhaps caution is a lesson he should be taking.

“Everything alright here?”  
Lance eyes Ryou suspiciously as he approaches, a cup of nunvill in hand. Clearly he hasn't learned from his last Arusian feast.  
“Having… trouble?”

Shiro gives a quiet laugh, while Ryou earnestly attempts to diffuse the tension by offering a small, kind smile. Shiro feels a little sorry for him. Maybe it means he is just a little too sympathetic to himself. Lance has every right to be suspicious of what Haggar might have done, but Ryou has been nothing but helpful since Keith broke him out of his cell. It’s been well over month that he has travelled in the Black Lion with them now. His mission is getting back to Earth too, just like the rest of them. Shiro firmly believes he deserves a little benefit of the doubt at this stage.

“It's fine,” Shiro says, trying to hide a giveaway grin. “Just a bit _beside myself,_ you know?”

Ryou snorts and Lance’s stunned gaze whips to him like he just sprouted another head. He supposes the metaphor isn't entirely wrong.

“Did you… did you just make a quiznacking _clone joke_?” he all but squeals.

“You have no idea how long I've been holding onto that one,” Shiro laughs.

“I don't know… kinda feels like you _copied_ it from somewhere,” Ryou chimes in.

Lance gawks at the two of them, then goes bright red. Shiro can tell he's fighting to try to stay on task and maintain his cynicism.  
“If Keith comes by, I told you it's past break time and you two need to eat with the rest of the Arusians,” he rushes out, before running back the way he came. He doesn't quite make it back through the door before Shiro hears the splutter of bottled giggles burst free.

Shiro grins, looking to Ryou, who stares after Lance with a forlorn smile.  
“He’ll come around,” he assures softly.

Ryou looks down, fidgeting with his gloves.  
“Yeah… maybe.”

For all the fact that they're the same person, Shiro doesn’t know how to comfort him. Keith is the only expert there in this part of the galaxy. He returns his attention to the projection around them. If it was just him, Shiro knows he would keep working, but he doesn't want to hold Ryou from the others. He realises perhaps Keith had teamed them up on purpose for that very reason. Tricky boy.  
“Come on,” he says, shutting down the hologram. “The Arusians put on quite a show. Just stay away from the drinks trays.”

When they join the rest of the team, Keith jumps up immediately to greet them with a flushed face and bright eyes. Shiro knows Ryou is just as shocked when he barrels between them, wrapping an arm each around their shoulders to push himself up onto his toes.

“You're here!”

He gives them a joyful grin and Shiro's heart thumps. Ryou’s hand flies to his waist to steady him as almost topples over against them.

“K-Keith… are you okay?”

“I'm fiiine, Ryou,” he practically sings, as Shiro takes note of the drink kindly splashed all over his collar.

“Building up your nunvill tolerance?” he asks calmly, plucking the cup from his hand. Whatever was left is now gone, soaking into his vest. Keith turns his hazey smile onto him.

“I've only had three. Oh, and Lance's. He still can't hack it. It really gets better after half a cup though!”

Shiro passes the cup to Ryou, who sniffs the dregs and pulls a disgusted face. He's never been a particularly heavy drinker he supposes. Nunvill never had much appeal the first time around for him either. Keith takes his newly freed hands as an opportunity to grab them both by the wrist and lead them over to the table where the others are eating with the Arusians. Shiro apologises quietly to Hunk as he moves over to accommodate the three of them, with Keith wedged snug in the middle. Shiro startles when he feels Keith's index finger circle his palm, before threading his fingers between his and squeezing. The buzz it sends through him is dampened though when he see him lean against Ryou’s shoulder, smiling up to him.

“That's 10 GAC from both of you.”

Shiro looks to Hunk to see him holding out his hand across the table. Pidge rolls her eyes while Lance begrudgingly digs around in a bag beside him.

“Aggressive drunk was such an obvious call though,” Pidge grumbles. “I can't believe science has failed us all today.”

“I was just really holding out for weepy Keith,” Lance says, looking dejected as he drops the money into Hunk’s waiting hand. “I should have asked Shiro how he gets when I went to fetch these two.”

The truth is Shiro wouldn't know. Keith might have had a reputation as a troublemaker at the Garrison, but the reality was he generally toed the line. Apart from, you know, the grand theft auto and simulation floor brawls and illegal hoverbike races - the last one more his fault than Keith’s. But Shiro had never caught him with a drop of alcohol on him, in spite of any temptation from some of his other classmates.

“In my defense,” Pidge says, still holding onto her share of the bet, “he definitely was on his way to a fight with Lance before these two showed up. So does affectionate drunk _actually_ win?”

Keith nuzzles into Ryou’s shoulder, unaware, and the clone goes bright red. Shiro feels himself turning green.

“You know what, never mind,” she amends, dropping the coin. “That's disgusting.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, milady,” Hunk mocks smugly, counting out his winnings. They all ignore Shiro's disapproving frown.

He glances down when fingers tighten around his own, following the length of his arm up to Keith's face.

“Takashi,” Keith whines. Shiro sees Ryou go rigid with the name, and he knows exactly why. He has to clear his throat to ensure he doesn't choke. “You're so far away…”

“I’m—" and the way his voice cracks like a teenager is terribly embarrassing, “I'm right here Keith. You just need to sit up straight. Have you eaten yet?”

“A little,” Keith says, looking for a moment like he will straighten under his own power… before promptly flopping onto _his_ shoulder instead.  
“Maybe not enough,” he concedes with a grin.

“I'll get some water,” Ryou says, standing. Keith doesn't seem to notice.

“Takashi,” he murmurs.  
It doesn't make his heart hammer any more gently than the first time.  
“Ta-ka-shi,” Keith sounds out, as if testing the syllables on his tongue. He dissolves into giggles that send both him and Ryou flushing.

“I'll be back in a minute,” Ryou hurries out, before darting away. Shiro sympathises. He might have given up the name, but the meaning is still there for him. Even now, after the benefit of hearing it half a dozen times in Keith’s raspy voice, it still wrings something tight in his own chest. School teachers aside, only a small handful of people have ever had the privilege of referring to him by his given name. His parents, his grandparents, and...

“Takashi.”

This time, it's an impatient grumble, and Shiro snaps out of his thoughts to look down to pouting lips and a frown that is more playful than petulant. Shiro doesn't understand why he didn't insist on this himself far earlier. For all the complicated feelings that kick for the surface every time he hears it, Shiro knows Keith earned the right to his name long ago.

“What is it?” he replies with practiced calm.

The pout gives way to a fatal grin.  
“Nothing,” he says in all innocence. “I just like saying your name.”

_God help me._

“Takashi, Takashi, Taka—" Shiro covers his mouth with his prosthetic hand. He swears he's giving off enough thermal energy to power the Galaxy Garrison for the next hundred years.

“Keith,” he says as stern as he can manage. He feels Keith pout against his palm. “Will you please eat if I get you some food?”  
He gets an eager nod in reply and Pidge pushes a plate across the table, startling him.

“You two are putting me off my food anyway,” she teases, before standing.  
“Come on Hunk. Bet you _twenty_ GAC that Lance manages to offend no less than three alien races with his dance moves.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know they used to call me Moves McClain back in Cuba.”

Hunk looks thoughtful for a moment. “So you're saying Arusian, Altean _and_ Galra?” he clarifies, counting them off on his fingers.

“You're right: I forgot to count human. Four.”

“Hey!!”

The three of them clear off, with Lance protesting loudly. Keith still won't let go of his hand, so Shiro is forced to uncover his mouth to reach for the plate. Thankfully his name doesn’t continue to tumble from his lips in a drunken mantra. Shiro scoops a spoonful of the… actually, at this stage, he's given up on figuring out what the hell he's shovelling in his mouth. He offers the spoon handle to Keith, but he doesn't budge. Instead, he just opens his mouth expectantly. Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“You expect me to feed you?” he deadpans. How much _has_ he had to drink?

“Unless you'd prefer to baby-bird me instead?” Keith grins.

And that's a disgusting thought. Shiro hates himself for imagining it far too vividly in incredibly minute detail.  
“Christ,” he mutters, wondering if he should be concerned about his blood pressure at this point. He pauses, hoping Keith will cave and straighten, but in the end he folds first.  
“Are we really doing this?” he asks, as if it will somehow shock him sober. But Keith just opens his mouth again. Shiro sighs, defeated.  
“I hope for your dignity’s sake, you don't remember this in the morning,” he says, but it's with a chuckle as Keith accepts his first mouthful.

“More please,” he chirps, and Shiro has to fight the urge to bury his face into his forearm on the table. He must be stuck in some kind of alternate universe. While he has never once taken the time to consider how an intoxicated Keith would behave, seeing what that is now is still a shock. Beyond any measure of his imagination.

_Adorable,_ he can't help but think.

It's not a word he's ever really attached to Keith before.

Ryou returns just as Keith takes spoonful number three and almost trips over his chair in the process. Shiro pretends not to notice. His arrival distracts Keith from his food, and Shiro can't help but squeeze a little tighter on his hand when he leans back into Ryou’s side. He catches himself though, startled.

_Get a grip. Imagine being so self absorbed that you're_ jealous _of your own clone…_

A couple of the Arusians wander over, trying to coax them into joining everyone else where they're dancing. It shocks both Shiroganes when Keith jumps up enthusiastically to lead the charge. Shiro blinks, and Ryou is the first to recover, running after him with a grin. The sight of the rest of the team’s joy at Keith’s appearance unfurls something warm in his chest. He takes a moment more to just watch them all together, for once all without a care in the universe, before getting up to join them too.

Vargas later, too many spins and high octane moves leave Keith suddenly pale, and when he looks like he's ready to pass out, both Ryou and Shiro simultaneously decide it's the end of the night for him. They're met with boos from the team, although Shiro thinks he catches a relieved look from Krolia over in her corner of the room. Keith protests, but by the time they reach Black he's turned into a deadweight, and Shiro and Ryou have to carry him to his bed.

Ryou slumps against the wall once the door closes and sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. Shiro catches himself doing the same and quickly drops his hand. Even now, their similarities are still weird. He sees a sheepish smile on Ryou’s face and knows he’s thinking just the same. They share a quiet laugh.

“Go back to the others,” Shiro urges. “I'll keep an eye on him.”

Ryou hesitates, but then he nods, pushing off the wall. He stops short before the door at the end of the corridor.

“How do you deal with it?”

Shiro's spine goes rigid.  
“Deal with what?” he replies, as if he doesn't know.

“Loving him,” Ryou breathes. Shiro’s stomach twists. “I love him so much it makes me ache. Sometimes I feel like I'm dying. I thought after Adam, that was it. But now…”

It's cathartic and painful to talk about all at once. Hearing it spoken aloud in his own voice is like cracking his ribs apart and scooping out his heart with his bare hands to be scrutinised in harsh light. He sighs, heavy and sad, despite his smile.

“I don't think I'm what he wants,” he says wryly. “I knew it the moment I woke up like this and he was there. No one will ever mean more to me than him. No one has ever _done_ more for me than him. But he's destined to be great, he always has been. He will go far further than me. And that's okay.”  
Shiro smiles, resigned.  
“I've learned to live with that.”

Ryou stays silent in the open door for a moment.  
“... Sounds like a lie I would tell myself.”

The door closes before Shiro can respond. He doesn't know how long he stands there, stunned, until a muffled whine behind him snaps him out of it.

“Cosmo… please… I _will_ vomit on you.”

Shiro reopens the door and steps back inside the room, finding Keith half awake with a space wolf on his chest. He must have teleported in looking for his master while Shiro was occupied in the corridor.

“Cosmo,” Shiro gives a quick whistle, and the wolf looks to him, wagging his tail. “Off. Come on.”

Shiro regrets it immediately when the wolf flashes away and he finds himself pinned to the wall with giant paws on his chest.

“Cosmo…” Keith grumbles as Shiro dislodges the wolf with a huff of a laugh. Cosmo teleports back to the foot of the bed and Shiro follows him over to sit on the edge of the mattress as Keith tries to bury himself into his pillow.

“How do you feel?” he asks, keeping his voice soft.

Keith grunts.  
“Stupid,” he says flatly. “Room won't stop spinning.”

“Try to sleep,” Shiro soothes. “You'll probably have a bit of a headache when you wake up, but I think you're going to survive.”

“Doubt it,” Keith grouches. “Pretty sure I have a fatal case of embarrassment. Did I really try to dip Hunk on the dance floor?”

“It was actually quite impressive,” Shiro teases.

He gets a groan in response, and Keith pulls his blanket up higher. Violet eyes peer up to him, and there's a beat of hesitation.  
“I know I was… weird tonight, but if it's okay… I don't like this feeling. I can't control the spinning and it’s not as fun as I thought it would be. Could you stay with me?”  
Shiro takes too long to respond, because his face shutters and he turns onto his side so his back faces him.  
“Sorry. Forget it. I'm being a whimp. That's the one and only time I'm ever getting drunk. You shouldn't have to look after me.”

Shiro swallows. This is a terrible idea.  
“Scootch over. You need to make room for me if I'm staying here.”

Keith looks over his shoulder, surprised.  
“You don't have to—"

But there’s relief there, so Shiro pulls back the blanket.  
“It's fine. I'd rather keep an eye on you if you're feeling unwell.”  
Keith shuffles over and Shiro crawls in beside him so they lay back to back. He feels warm, pressed against his spine.  
“Just wake me if you need anything, okay?”

“Mm…”  
His voice is barely a whisper, but it rolls over Shiro like thunder.  
“Thank you Takashi.”

When Shiro wakes, it's on his volition, so he supposes Keith has made it through the night without being sick. He remembers where he is, but it takes a moment for him to get his bearings as he stirs. His arms tighten around something warm and solid, and suddenly Shiro is wide awake. He's never known himself to be a particularly tactile sleeper. Perhaps Adam had influenced that just a little. He had always preferred his sleep to remain uninterrupted when they had been together. That seems far from the case right now. Keith's hand rests lightly over his where it is thrown over his waist, breathing slow and steady under his palm. Shiro is curled around him entirely, bent knees pressed to the backs of Keith’s. His ass is settled snug into his lap, and Shiro thanks God for small mercies and miracles that he somehow hasn't been struck with a mortifying case of morning wood. But then Keith makes a soft sound in his sleep and shuffles his hips and— shit, that is definitely not going to last.

Shiro resists the urge to spring away and carefully eases back possession of his arm to slide out of the bed without waking him. Cosmo looks up at the movement, but Keith just sighs in his sleep, rolling onto his back to chase his lost body heat. It strikes Shiro still, and for a moment, all he can think is that giving up Voltron would be worth it if he got to wake to this every morning. His chest tightens a second later. He can't afford silly fantasies of galaxies peeking out under heavy lashes or raspy good mornings or wayward hair. He'll only break his own heart.

He tucks the blanket around him a little tighter, and rubs Cosmo's ears until he drops his head back onto his paws. With one last glance to commit the moment to memory, Shiro quietly slips away.

* * *

From there, he takes a step back to watch Keith and Ryou from afar. Now that their truth has been spoken aloud, Shiro feels intensely aware of how they are both enamoured by the Black Paladin. He sees Keith smile at him and the way he extends touches that once used to be only for him to Ryou, and it should stir something ugly in him, but Shiro has only ever been concerned for his happiness.

It's bittersweet, of course. Shiro hates the idea of watching him fall in love with him… not him. A relic of him. Ryou is his own person now, but the irony stings. Still, he is whole, unbroken. He's younger, and less burdened by the cruelties of the universe. And he has all the benefits of Galra intervention too. Shiro hasn't seen any sign of the disease in him that once hung over his head like a dark cloud on Earth. He and Keith could live a happy, long life together when this is all over. They could achieve so much side by side. And Shiro wants that almost more than anything else. When faced with the option, Keith would be a fool not to choose Ryou.

It doesn't mean Keith doesn't love him, he knows that. It's just not in the way the selfish part of him wants. But if there's one thing Shiro is good at, it's locking down his heart. He did it with Adam so he could pursue his own dreams. He can do it for Keith to ensure he doesn't hold him back from his.

He makes the decision to let it run its course without his interference. To let them be happy like they deserve.

* * *

Keith has always been so clever though, so inevitably it blows up in his face.

“You're avoiding me.”

It's like a blow to the ribs. Shiro almost drops the supplies he's carrying from the Balmeran tunnels.

“I'm not—"

“And now you're lying to me too,” Keith cuts off quietly. Shiro flinches. The soft tone is somehow worse than yelling or screaming.

“Keith…”

“I heard that you asked Hunk if there was any room for you in the Yellow Lion.”  
He looks so insecure and _small_ for the first time since he came back and it clamps down on Shiro's throat.  
“Ever since Arus… Look, I'm really sorry that I made you uncomfortable. What I remember is pretty… you know…”

_Endearing?_

“... awkward.”  
He rubs the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable in his skin.  
“I hope you'll forgive me. Please.”

Shiro panics, quickly putting down his crate to reassure Keith with hands on both of his shoulders. His suit is warm under his palms and — God — why is it so relieving to touch him like this? Has he really been avoiding him that long?

“Keith, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't make me uncomfortable. And you're allowed to unwind. Hey,” he knocks at the underside of his chin with gentle knuckles so he'll meet his eyes. “Saving the universe is tough work. Having fun along the way is important.”

There's hesitation, but Keith manages to reflect back his smile for half a second before it stutters again.  
“Then why don't you want to travel with me any more?”

Shiro can't lie to him, he knows. But the full truth is too hard.  
“I thought maybe it was getting a little crowded in Black was all,” he offers, dropping his hands. “Once we load in these supplies, we’re going to be down a utility room, so I thought I’d spare the four of us— uh, five with Cosmo… figuring out sleeping arrangements.”  
It's a poor excuse. With Romelle moving from Blue to Yellow to accommodate the crystals they're loading for the new Castle Ship, it's going to be just as claustrophobic in the smaller Lion too.  
“Besides, you've been spending a lot of time with Ryou lately. It’s good to see you two bonding. I feel like I get in the way sometimes.”

Keith brow furrows at that.  
“You're never in the way. Why would you— I don't—”  
He huffs, and his next words come out a little more rushed and heated.  
“I want you around.”  
His eyes widen immediately, as if realising how demanding he sounds, before uttering a soft, “please.”

Shiro swallows, caught off guard by his insistence. “Um, sure. If you don't feel like you're sick of me yet,” he laughs. There's a nervous edge to it. Keith visibly relaxes.

“I could never be sick of you,” he says, as serious as a heart attack.  
“Don't worry about the space. I'll figure something out.”

* * *

It turns out “something” involves Keith catnapping in his pilot's chair at random and irregular intervals. No one on board is impressed. Krolia has a spectacular spat with him on day three out from the Balmera over his irresponsibility toward his health. He refuses both Ryou and Shiro's offers to trade places for a few hours or even rotate sleeping times to share their space.

“It's important you have somewhere where you can get away from everyone else on the Lion,” he says stubbornly. They can't convince him otherwise.

When bruises surface under his eyes, Ryou attempts to pick him up from where he dozes in the chair and earns a spray of his own for his efforts when he stirs. Shiro feels a little sorry for his other self. He knows a little better than him than to force Keith into something he's adamantly against. It doesn’t matter the good intention; Keith values his agency, and won’t tolerate being treated like a child. So when he wanders the Lion alone long after Krolia and Ryou have retired to their beds, and he catches Keith napping in his seat again, he simply covers him in a blanket and cushions his head with his red leather jacket. Cosmo whines at Keith's feet and Shiro cringes as the exhausted pilot blinks sleepily, bracing himself to be the hat trick in his verbal victims.

“Thanks…” Keith just mumbles, and Shiro relaxes.

“I know you already know but… just say the word. The bed is there.”

Keith can barely keep his eyes open, but still he frowns.  
“I won't—"

“I know.” Before he can think it through, concern has Shiro threading his fingers through Keith hair, pushing it out of his eyes. The frown eases into soft surprise. “But I wish you would.”

Keith sighs, but leans into his touch unconsciously. Shiro forgets how to breathe.  
“You worry too much. You, mom, Ryou… it's only another few quintants.”

Shiro withdraws at the mention of Ryou’s name, remembering his personal pledge not to intrude. He turns his thoughts to the Black Lion.  
“... I wish he would still let me pilot,” he says quietly.

“Me too.”

Shiro suspects their reasons are wildly different.

Keith shifts in his chair and Shiro knows it means his attempt to convince him to step away has been rebuffed. He won't push. He simply tucks the blanket around his shoulders and retires to his quarters again.

Shiro might not want to push, but there is still someone on the ship who hasn't had their say yet. And as it turns out, they _do_ like to push. Forcefully. Shiro almost has a heart attack when he's wrenched from slumber by a flash of light and the full weight of a space wolf and a very disorientated Black Paladin landing on his chest.

“Cosmo!” Keith snarls, shoving at the beast until he scrambles off the two of them.  
“Shiro, I am so sorry, I—"

But Shiro just grunts, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist as he tries to sit up. He rolls to wedge him between his chest and the wall, half asleep already as he tucks his chin over the top of his head.

“Takashi…”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” he mumbles.

He feels the breath on his neck even out just before dreams claim him again.

* * *

Keith kindly gives him almost two full vargas to stew on his predicament when he finally wakes. They've both shifted in their sleep, with Shiro lying on his back and Keith overcoming the limited real estate by sprawling over him on his belly. He has Shiro firmly wrapped up, with a leg hooked around his knee and a hand pressed to his ribs. Shiro can feel how his face is turned up so his nose mashes into his cheek and his bottom lip catches on his jaw. Shiro's pulse thunders again when Keith huffs softly in his sleep.

So much for taking a step back.

Shiro can't risk moving and waking him. Not when he's certain he can count the hours he's slept on this journey on his fingers. It means he has plenty of time to spiral though. Why did Cosmo pick his quarters out of anywhere else? It's now the second time he’s woken to Keith’s company and Shiro fears he's becoming an addict without a cure in sight. The lips pressed to his skin feel like an almost-kiss and the heat of his body teeters just on the edge of too much, but Shiro only wants to hold him closer. He wants to touch. He wants to—

Shiro feels Black hum ever so faintly, despite their severed connection, and Keith sits bolt upright, tangling the sheets around him. There’s a crease in his cheek from a rumple in the pillow, sleep in his eyes, and his hair sticks out on end. He looks perfect.

Violet eyes catch onto him and he freezes like a startled fawn.

“Keith…”

Black presses again, and even through their warbled link, it feels a little apologetic. Keith blinks and starts scrambling over him.

“I've gotta—"

Shiro panics as Keith only manages to tangle himself more, snaring his foot on his hip as he attempts to climb over him ungracefully.  
“Keith, woah hold up. Be careful. You'll—"

It's too late. Keith trips and the universe up-ends itself around them. In a desperate attempt to ensure he doesn't eat the floor, Shiro tries steady him. It only ends in disaster and with twice as many victims as they tumble off the mattress together. Shiro doesn't know how Keith manages to cocoon them even tighter in the blanket's death grip. It's almost impressive. The commotion seems to excite Cosmo, who joins in on the fun by jumping on the two of them. It earns a quiet _oof_ from Shiro, and suddenly the three of them find themselves in the cockpit. Keith has a few choice words for the wolf that Shiro is glad Krolia isn't awake to hear.

“Keith, stop struggling for two seconds. Hang on…”

Shiro unhooks the blanket from where it's caught between them and Keith springs up immediately to rush to his pilot's chair to navigate through the asteroid field they've encountered.

“Everyone here?” he asks, flipping on his visual feed to the other Lions.

“We're here, Keith,” Allura says as her face appears on the holoscreen.

“Looks like you slept in buddy,” Lance teases. Keith ignores him.

“Good, okay. Just take this slow and follow my lead.”  
He glances to where Shiro is slowly getting to his feet and his eyes soften.  
“Go back to bed, Takashi,” he insists gently. “I've got this.”

The response from the others is immediate. There's a chorus of _ooh_ ’s and Pidge wolf whistles. Shiro is glad they can't see him, because he feels his face heat with embarrassment. Keith isn't so lucky though, and Shiro’s mouth goes dry as a blush dusts his cheekbones.

“Don't be stupid guys,” Keith snaps.

“And here I was thinking you were sleeping in the cockpit,” Lance ribs.

Shiro decides ignoring them is the best course of action, and he moves to place a hand on Keith's shoulder.  
“I'll get you something to eat.”

“Thanks,” Keith mumbles, cheeks still flamed.

He can hear the others cooing again as he leaves the cockpit and Keith's hushed hissed response.

“Stop it. It's already awkward enough in here.”

Despite everything he’s told himself, about living with his desires and keeping his distance, Shiro's heart still drops.

* * *

The relief in Keith's eyes is palpable when they set down on a desert planet in the next quadrant over. Pidge has already performed checks of the atmosphere on their descent, and he wastes little time disembarking from Black. Ryou follows closely behind him, but Shiro hangs back to help Krolia offload their mapping and communications equipment so they can plot the next leg of their journey. Cosmo’s intervention had ended up being a once-off and Shiro expects Keith to find somewhere to lie down and get some rest. Instead, he starts scouting out their area, checking for traps in the environment and any life that might pose a threat to them. Shiro sighs. Of course he wouldn't rest. He's a far too diligent leader for that.

By the time the tables are set up, Shiro can see Ryou and Keith standing at the edge of a cliff drop off, looking out over the arid landscape. They're too far away for Shiro to hear their conversation, but he can see the easy smiles and relaxed posture. He can guess what they're talking about, because the sight brings back echoes of reckless races and daredevil stunts in the Sonoran.

Shiro is still learning how to fill the pit that opens up inside of him whenever Ryou revisits one of his memories as his own. He can be rational. It's not Ryou's fault that he genuinely believes the first twenty-four years of Shiro's life are his too. But it still stirs something instinctive and protective in him. Those are his memories. He doesn't want to share their hoverbike rides and flight museum visits with a third person.

Krolia waves them over, and Keith whistles for Cosmo, who arrives and returns in a flash to bring them back in an instant. Ryou stumbles on the landing and Keith steadies him with a smile. Shiro misses the sad look on Ryou's face when he turns to away from them to concentrate far too hard on the maps.

Keith tries valiantly, but his exhaustion leaves him unable to focus, so he excuses himself. Shiro hopes he might finally sleep, but instead he tells them that he'll start a fire to cook their meals and prepare for the night ahead. Ryou looks concerned, but Shiro just nods.

“Let us know if you need any help.”

Shiro only lasts another half varga before his brain starts buzzing too. Lance and Pidge have both mentally checked out and Krolia, Hunk and Romelle have left to forage whatever they can from the scrub. Shiro finds himself only nodding along to everything that's said around him while Ryou offers valuable input to the discussion. Allura, attentive as ever since she drew his essence from Black, catches him staring into the middle distance one too many times.

“Shiro, why don't you check out how Keith is going?” she offers kindly. “We’ll figure out the rest from here and run any decisions by you.”

Shiro doesn't even bother arguing, simply smiling appreciatively.

“I won't be far,” he promises. “Call me back if you need me.”

Ryou catches his arm as he walks past.  
“I told him today,” he says quietly, so the others can't hear over their discussion.  
Shiro frowns, not comprehending.  
“But… his heart is somewhere else.”  
Ryou offers him a faltering smile.  
“At least I can say I have no regrets.”

He lets go, and Shiro feels the blood rushing in his ears as he starts making sense of Ryou’s words. The clone tilts his chin away, looking back to Coran. Shiro takes his cue and walks just a little faster.

* * *

The first time Shiro had heard Keith sing, it had been while he was nestled in the Black Lion’s consciousness. A raspy voice had floated to him in the astral plane, a song sung under breath, and it had been enough to drag him back into the cockpit for the first time since Keith had taken hold of the controls.

“ _I'm walking on sunshine…_ ”

It had surprised Shiro. A little secret he wasn't supposed to know. He had felt guilty intruding when Keith thought he was alone, but more so he had just been mesmerised by the sound. And in the end, what did it matter if he was here? He was dead anyway. He would be the best secret keeper Keith had ever had.

His voice had stayed soft, as if he still feared being overhead, but his pitch was unwavering. Keith… actually could sing. Quite well too. If Shiro still had a heart, he was sure it would have squeezed.

It wasn't until later that he realised why he had been singing. Vaguely, Shiro had been aware that the team had just found the first clone. It had been something that had been troubling him, stuck between life and death with no way to warn them. But standing alone in the astral plane after Keith had long faded away and he was left only with the memory of his little song, it hit Shiro.

He had been happy.

It's a memory Shiro had kept guarded preciously to his chest. One that not even Ryou would know. Somehow, that made it even more special. Just his, and no one else's.

So when Shiro finds Keith, and he hears a familiar voice on the wind, his heart _does_ squeeze this time. Fiercely and visceral.

“ _No I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me…_ ”

Shiro knows he should slip away to spare him any embarrassment, but his feet won't obey. Unaware, Keith's voice swells just a little as he turns.

“ _So darlin’, darlin—_ "

The song ends in an abrupt choke and Keith drops his entire armful of firewood when he sees him. The alarm in his eyes is unfiltered and he seems paralysed to the spot. Shiro genuinely feels terrible. He can't pretend he hasn't heard him, so he tries to alleviate his mortification with a small smile.

“Hey.”

Keith's mouth moves uselessly, but there's no sound that escapes. Shiro just steps forward until he's close enough to gather the fallen branches. There’s a beat where Keith stays frozen, but then he hastily crouches to help, ducking his head to hide his face. Shiro tries to figure out how to reassure him, to tell him he doesn't need to be self conscious, but he comes up short. Steeling himself with a quiet breath, Shiro keeps his eyes resolutely on his task as he finishes the chorus for him.

“ _Stand... by me…_ ”

Shiro is pretty sure he hears Keith's neck crack when his head whips up to look at him in shock. He glances up shyly to offer him another smile.

“ _Oo-oh stand… stand by me. Stand by me…_ ”

And, oh. It's far more intimate than he intended when they're just a breath away from each other like this. Keith's eyes are as wide as saucers, and the clatter of sticks falling to the ground is the only warning Shiro gets before he surges forward and suddenly chapped lips smash against his. Shiro lets out a quick _mmft_ of surprise, barely managing to stay balanced on his knee under the force of the kiss. Then Keith pulls away just as suddenly with the smack of lips.

“Oh _shit_. Fuck. God, Takashi I'm so sorry. Fuck. I don't know—"

Shiro silences him by pulling him back in by his nape and kissing the words softly from his mouth. He's shock-still against him for a moment, but then he eases with a quiet whimper, and Shiro feels trembling fingers hook in under the neckline of his chestplate to pull him closer. He teases the tip of his tongue to his top lip, and Keith immediately opens up to let him in. He takes his cues from Shiro in a way that makes him feel powerful, and he laughs softly when sharp teeth nip experimentally at his lip. His head is spinning when they come apart, and Keith is panting like he just ran a marathon.

“Holy shit…”

Shiro laughs, ducking in to press a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
“You kiss as good as you sing.”  
The rush of seeing Keith blush at that is heady.

“I can't believe that just happened…”  
His voice is uneven and airy.  
“Did you just… siren call me or something? That's so unfair…”

Shiro sobers at that. Ah. Perhaps he misread this. What if he did unconsciously push Keith toward this outcome? All after promising to take a step back too.

“Woah, easy there. Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong. I've been wanting to do that for… forever. I just thought I would be a lot, I dunno, _cooler_ about it. I thought I would at least make sure you wanted it too first.”

Shiro relaxes at that.  
“I do. I have. For a little while,” he assures.

Keith smiles, gathering up his firewood, and Shiro’s heart stumbles over a beat.  
“Good,” he whispers, as if it's that simple, as if nothing has fundamentally changed between them. Perhaps that's true. It feels like this is only a final piece in their puzzle where all the others have been aligned for an age. Keith rises and Shiro stands with him. They stare at each other a moment, before Keith looks away bashfully with a little laugh, colour in his cheeks. The sound warms him from within. Shiro honestly can't believe it either.

They walk back to the Lions close together in silence, bumping shoulders, before Shiro speaks up.  
“You know…” he muses, “technically that was this body’s first kiss.”

Keith stops him in his tracks to kiss him again.

* * *

Shiro thinks they keep it under wraps, but when the others join them, the fire already crackling, Ryou stops still and stares. It's not unusual for the two of them to sit close together the way they do now, but Shiro can tell that somehow, Ryou just knows.

“I'm going to help Mom,” Keith says quietly to him, unaware.

Shiro just nods, eyes still on Ryou, as Keith hoists himself to his feet. The clone sits apart from the others as they gather around the fire, turning his stare into the flames. Shiro sighs. He can't leave him be. He stands too, so he can move to sit beside him. Ryou doesn't ignore him, but he just doesn't greet him with his usual smile, and that's telling enough. Shiro takes it upon himself to break the silence between them and clear the air before it has a chance to grow thick.

“How are you?”

“Ah… I'm not sure,” Ryou offers honestly, finally smiling. It's pained and it doesn't reach his eyes.

“Ryou,” Shiro says quietly. “I'm really sorry—"

“Don't be.”  
The words cut in abruptly enough that Shiro can tell they've drawn Lance's attention a few feet away. The tone is earnest though, and Shiro's heart breaks for him.  
“I've been rooting for the two of you,” Ryou continues. “I just want him to be happy, you know?”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathes. “Yeah, I know.”  
He swallows.  
“I just thought that would be with you.”

Ryou's responding laugh is hollow.  
“Why? You've been through so much more together. He might have saved me, but he's saved you a hundred times over. You've saved him too.”

“You're a better version of me,” Shiro says quietly.

“I'm just a copy,” Ryou rebuffs. “How is that better?”  
He leans forward with elbows on his knees, running his hand through his dark hair.  
“I'm only one of that witch's spares. Part of her livestock.” His voice strains, and it constricts Shiro’s throat. “How could Keith have ever fallen in love with me when he has you right here?”

Silence falls uneasy between them.

“Hey man, don't beat yourself up.”

It's not Shiro who speaks, and both he and Ryou look over to where Lance has edged a little closer. “I don't get what you guys think is so great about mullet, but watching someone you care about go for someone else?” He glances across the fire to Allura. “Well, it sucks. I get that.”  
He turns his gaze back to Ryou squarely, and Shiro stays silent.  
“But you can't put yourself down over something that isn't your fault,” he continues.  
“Just because the reason you're here is all…,” he gestures widely, “janky, doesn't mean you're less of a person. Or a bad person, even. You're just a bit unlucky I guess. Or maybe lucky. You're here after all. I don't know.”

Ryou gapes for a moment. Shiro feels a rush of gratitude for the Red Paladin.  
“Lance… th-thank you. That means a lot from you.”  
The stutter catches Shiro off guard, and he eyes Ryou curiously. Perhaps he's finally found something that sets them apart.

“Yeah, well… I've been kind of a dick to you,” Lance mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Even if Haggar has done something to you, we'd still come after you. You're still worth saving. Keith taught us that with Shiro.”

Maybe it's a trick of the firelight, but Shiro thinks Ryou might be blushing when he looks down to his hands folded in his lap.

“I don't know know one-hundred percent what happened with Lotor,” Ryou says quietly. “But now that he's gone, maybe there's still a chance for you and Allura.”

Lance smiles, glancing over to her again. It's not bittersweet or longing, Shiro notices. It's clear he loves and respects her deeply, but there's none of the Casanova bravado or brash overconfidence there any more. He's grown a lot.  
“Maybe someday… but if not, you know, that’s fine too.”

Shiro is proud of him. He's really matured since they first all ran away from the Galra on Earth. He stands, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder.  
“If you ever want to talk…”

Ryou nods, his smile still shaky, but a little more sincere now.  
“Yeah… I know.”

Keith's head bobs where he watches over the grilling plant life that will apparently serve as the vegetable portion of their meal for the evening. Shiro rescues the batch from burning, and Keith leans heavily into his side when he hands it over to Hunk. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Shiro urges him to sit back with him out of the way. Keith lands gracelessly in the dirt beside him, and Shiro can feel lashes fluttering against his neck when he tucks his head against his shoulder.

“I can't believe you're still awake,” Shiro admonishes, without any bite. Keith just grunts against his skin. Shiro braces himself, putting his heart on the line.  
“No more pilot chair naps. Stay with me from now on. Please.”

Keith shifts, and Shiro feels lips brush against his collar.  
“Yeah,” he murmurs softly, making thunder boom in Shiro's chest. “Yeah, okay. I'll stay with you forever.”

Shiro knows it's just a bed, but it feels like the promise of much more. He turns his head, hoping the kiss he presses into his hair stays hidden from the others. Krolia hands them both their meals only a moment later, sparing them from rising. Keith only makes it half way through his before he goes still and his breathing slows. Shiro eases the plate out of his hands and sets it down on the ground. When Hunk comes around with what looks like a rather impressive imitation of marshmallows on a skewer, Shiro politely refuses in favour of not disturbing Keith. He watches as the others gather closer to the fire to toast their sweets, smiling at the chatter and the laughter, and the way Ryou joins in at Lance's urging.

Keith huffs in his sleep, and Shiro pulls him in a little closer. He takes in the lashes resting on his cheeks, the soft pout to his lips and the way the light of the fire dances across his skin and paints it gold. Carefully, he brushes his hair out of his face. The kiss to his bared forehead that follows is just instinctual, and Shiro feels giddy at the thought of not having to stop himself. He kisses him again softly for good measure, before pressing his cheek to the top of his head.

He considers carrying him back inside of the Lion, but the night is warm and still, and he can't bring himself to leave the comfort of the team. The others seem to feel the same, because suddenly there's bedding strewn around their little campsite, and Allura and Coran sit enraptured while Pidge tells the group a cheesy ghost story. Shiro almost doesn't see Ryou until he's standing right in front of him, offering blankets and a pillow. His eyes linger on Keith's sleeping form for a moment, before they meet Shiro's and he smiles.

“Thought you'd be more comfortable with these.”

“Thanks,” Shiro says quietly, starting to stretch up, but Ryou meets him halfway to place the pillow down and wrap the blanket loosely around both him and Keith.

“I'll make sure no one disturbs you two. He needs to rest.”

Shiro lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ryou’s still hurting, he can tell, but he's already trying to figure out how to move on. Maybe he will be okay after all.  
“Thank you Ryou. I really mean it.”

His clone - his brother - lingers a moment, like he's fighting with a decision, but before Shiro can ask, the words come out on their own.  
“I'm going to travel in the Red Lion for a little bit.”  
Shiro must look stunned, because he rushes to continue.  
“It's not that I don't appreciate everything you two have done for me. I will always,” Shiro feels his throat itch as Ryou’s voice warbles, “ _always_ be so eternally grateful that you both accepted me the moment you found me. I feel like I can be my own person because of you, but I just…”  
He swallows, hard.  
“I just need some space. Not forever. Just for now. I don't… I don't want to lose either of you. It's just—"

Shiro reaches out to take his brother’s hand, squeezing tight.  
“Take as much time as you need. We’ll be here for you when you get back.”  
Ryou’s eyes shine in the flickering light, so Shiro tries to ease the mood.  
“Just try not to get too caught up in Lance’s humour. I know you enjoy it more than you let on.”

Ryou sniffs as he laughs quietly.  
“Only because you do too.”

“Our secret,” Shiro grins.

Ryou squeezes back once, then releases to wipe at his eyes, turning his gaze back down to Keith.  
“Takashi?”

“Mm?”

“I know you will - better than most. But still I have to say it: take care of him, okay?”

Shiro smiles to him, understanding. Grey eyes meet his, and he can see the answer there already.

“Of course Ryou. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> What if though?...
> 
> Come talk clone theory with me at copilotsheith on [tumblr](https://copilotsheith.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/copilotsheith).
> 
> (Edit: Lesson learned - don't post fic drunk. Hopefully I've caught all the formatting errors, I'm sorry!!!)


End file.
